Zeor (Householding)
The first Householding, dedicated to "excellence" and making its primary living in the textile industry. It is headed by descendants of Rimon Farris, the first channel in unbroken succession and they have all upheld the vision of the unification of humanity. Zeor was founded out of an amalgam of Forts that scattered from Fort Freedom which had been founded by an ex-Freeband Raider on out-Territory Gen principles. The scattered remnants of failed Forts gathered at Fort Rimon around Rimon Farris's grandson Del Rimon Farris (two figures History confuses). Due to incompatible issues of conscience, many left as Del Rimon founded the House of Zeor. See The Farris Channel Over the ensuing centuries, the House of Zeor moved many times, and eventually established on other planets in the era of the Interstellar Tecton. When Hugh Valleroy was working out his design for the Arensti artwork 'he decided his design would capture the essence of Householding Zeor. He struggled to define that essence. There was pride, yes, but a fluorescent pride masking a self-righteous defiance of Sime society's rejection of the channels and their way of life.' (Source: House of Zeor, Ch 3) Zeor put much of their time and effort into farming. (Source: House of Zeor, Ch 3) 'Most Sime farmers wouldn't sell a Householding fresh produce or grain. Therefore, much of the Household's effort went into farming, which forced them to turn their backs on Gens they could save because there was no way to feed them.' Zeor made its living from weaving. (Source: House of Zeor, Ch 3) 'huge barred gates separating Zeor from the Sime city of Valzor. On this side of that high stone wall, the Householders were free to do as they chose. On the other side, any Gen not wearing collar chain and tags was fair game for a quick kill or to be sold to the pens.' (Source: Index card file. HOUSE OF ZEOR) ( -15 Unity ) Made its living from weaving. "Synthetics." Buildings that housed the mills, factory, dye works and plants located in a separate complex some distance from the court references. Grandfather's penthouse set well back from the parapets of the tallest building at the western side of the court. From the wide windows of the passageway, along a closed in colonnade, they could look down on the buildings, the courtyard, the front gate, and beyond to Valzor. This building is one in which Klyd's office is located. There are 400-odd members, their children, and an unknown number of candidates. Zeor's western border is on the river -- stand of timber near the entrance to the river tunnel. Courtyard paved in cobblestones, color blue, and has a crest. "Essence of Zeor" (Hugh's Arensti Design.) A fluorescent pride masking a self righteous defiance of sime society is rejection of the channels. Readily accepted members of Houses, but not juncts or non-donor Gens. They readily accept Hugh, for instance. Conflict of channels vs. rest of sime society. Other place, described as "brazen pride." Has at least two channels in addition to Klyd. Only a small portion of land is cultivated. A political keystone --- destroy Zeor and the Tecton would collapse. The Householding gained 15 simes in the last year. Loyce mentions "famous Zeor denial exercises." Thinks they could really be the source of the Zeor excellence. (Self-control) Zeor has the best channels, get a higher selyn yield from each general class donor, has the best Companions. Zeor was almost wiped out by an attack of unlicensed raiders. All the raiders were killed, but the Farris family was severely hurt. Everybody takes the excellence of Zeor for granted: "synonymous with the best in everything." Zeor self-control and determination: Klyd says, "These people are Imil, not Zeor. They have little conception of what we can do when we want to." Only the Farris family retained their last name within the Householding. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Zeor doesn't marry outside of Zeor. Still in many ways conservative. The Sectuib is a symbol of the House and everything it stands for. Otherwise, doesn't have a lot of duties or power left. In some metaphysical way, the Sectuib in Zeor IS the Tecton. "Too many generations have sacrificed more than you're being asked for. Zeor has a life of its own. You can't abdicate." The whole world looks to the Sectuib in Zeor. As long as he holds true to the dream of unification of mankind the world believes it can happen. Disjunction is a Zeor specialty -- all the odd and unusual problems still given to Zeor channels. Zeor training builds control in the channel --- Sectuib is the best of them all. Sectuib -- Digen Ryan Farris First Companion --- Bett Farris (also Acting Head of House) Zeor refuses to disband. Digen thinks he's buried it. They voted to go one year under Bett, then choose a Sectuib from the Farris families allied to Zeor. Bett would marry him to keep the family line going. Zeor leads a strike to bring about retraction of Digen's condemnation and changes in the Tecton. (Source: Index card file. House of Zeor -- Memorial Hall) A place in Zeor (probably where their Memorial to the One Billion is located) where Klyd orders the sketch Hugh does of Klyd and Hrel, at Hrel's disjunction party, to be hung. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR FOREVER, Third Draft) "What is the House of Zeor?" -- Excerpt from a speech by the daughter of Klyd Farris, Muryin Alur Farris, Sectuib in Zeor, the day she closed the House of Zeor and ordered the buildings razed to the ground. "The House of Zeor has always been more than a cluster of buildings; the Sectuib in Zeor has always been more than a person. Zeor is not a place or a person. Zeor is the striving for perfection, the dedication to excellence, the realization of mankind's fullest potential -- Sime and Gen united. Each and every one of us has pledged Unto Zeor, Forever. As long as there is a Sectuib in Zeor to carry our pledge, not one of us, nor our children after us, will permit outselves to stand forsworn -- to Zeor, to the Tecton, or to humanity. Out of Death was I Born, Unto Zeor, Forever!" (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever) Pledge: From channel --- "Unto the House of Zeor, I pledge my heart, my hand, my substance. And unto Digen Farris (heir to Orim Farris), Sectuib in Zeor, I pledge my life, my trust, my undying loyalty. I commit my life, my substance, and my children. Out of Death to be Born, Unto Zeor, Forever." ---- Hayashi Sectuib's answer --- "Unto Rindaleo ambrov Zeor, I pledge my substance, my trust, my undying loyalty, in my own name --- born from death --- Unto Zeor, Forever." Imrahan's oath leaves out the parenthetic thing and the phrase "Out of Death to Be Born." Sectuib's response is the same. Hayashi holds Digen's crest ring while he makes the pledge, then apparently gives it back to him. (Source: Index card file, UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Zeor Exercises) One learned before changeover: relax each set of muscles in turn, clearing the mind of worded thoughts -- become more aware of one central emotion. Thoughts distract and hide this emotion. There are certain "routine practice exercises" -- doing these shows up in the nager. Also see wiki page What is the House of Zeor? (Philosophy/practices of Householding Zeor) Category:Householding Category:Tecton Culture Category:Location